


Our own good place

by Agentari97



Category: Good Place, The Good Place
Genre: F/M, MIKE SCHUR I SAID I WANT SOFT MOMENTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: “Eleanor can make his brain feel at ease but she makes his heart race, squeeze tight and then expand wide, fast enough to make him breathless. And strangely, it all feels good.”





	Our own good place

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back and better than evahhhh. it’s me the person who can not write and also whose first language is not English :D 
> 
> Grammar Mistakes are valid here 
> 
> tried to sound smart like Chidi’s thoughts probably are but I failed. MEH who cares I just want new fanfic and since this fandom is kinda dead i gotta make my own só whatever bye have fun hope u like it

“Hey” Chidi says as he walks in further into the room. Their eyes meet when she looks up and finds him there, looking at her at the door. She’s crying, he knew that already - he could listen to her before he entered the room - but now that he sees the tears in her eyes he can feel his heart squeeze a little tighter in his chest. 

“Hey, man. I will be back in a while, don’t worry about it.” she says, trying to dry her tears as quick as possible and turning her back to him, hiding herself from him. He considers leaving, maybe she needs her space but he knows her better than that. So he stays, sits by her side on the bed. He puts his hand on her shoulder and stays quiet as she cries a little more. 

“You know how I’m not very good at making choices?” eventually he breaks the silence and she scoffs and he tilts his head at her, waiting for her to make fun of him but her usual mockery doesn’t come, she just waits for him to continue, her back still to him. “Well, everything in my life has been chaotic . Every decision I’ve made or...that I haven’t...made. Every path I take, or don’t take. It has and probably will always be filled with a non dying weight of doubt and fear. All of it...” he sighs “Except you, Eleanor.” 

She looks back at him over her shoulder when he says it and he has her attention now. It makes him feel nervous and he suddenly does not want to meet her eyes.

“Helping you was the quickest decision I’ve ever made my entire life and I haven’t regret it for one second since I’ve met you. Isn’t that strange?” He smiles as he says it, looking down at his hands. He feels her move and the weight of her gaze staring at him, burning holes in his head. “And apparently I’ve met you again and again for so many years that it seems almost impossible but I’ve managed to always make the same decision and never regretted it. You are...” he pauses, finding courage to meet her eyes again “Worth it and much more valuable to others than you think of yourself.” 

“Surprisingly, because you seem to be overly confident and sure of yourself at all times” He smiles as he says it. She rolls her eyes, chuckles and sniffs and he wisps some of the tears left on her face away, letting his fingers linger for a while longer than he first intented to.

“Michael told me about your mom and how it made you feel”, 

“Yeah, I figured, dude” she smiles sadly and leans her head against his hand a little, then she takes his hand away from her face and holds it instead, tighting it a bit.

“Your mother...Eleanor, you were worth changing for. You are. It was her lost.” And he makes sure to meet her eyes as he says it. He wants her to know he means it.

“Yeah? You really think so?” she has a shy smile on her face as she almost whispers the question. 

“Yes...I do.” He’s smiling back at her as he says it and she nods her head, her lips trembling like she’s holding back from crying and she moves closer to him. She wraps her arms around him so tightly that it would hurt him if she weren’t so small. 

The hug definitely takes him by surprise and he can feel her continue to cry. He really just wants to say something that will comfort her and stop her tears. He overthinks a billions of plausible options of good comfort phrases but before he can choose, she says a small “Thank you” and he can barely hear her, her face is almost buried on his neck and her voice comes out as a mumble but he hears her anyway. He then chooses not to respond, he doesn’t know what to say, but stroking her back and hair gently seems good enough and they stay like that for a long time. 

Eventually she stops crying and he realizes how much she must have needed this. He wonders just how long she has been holding back so many of those tears. She unwraps herself from him but keeps herself close to him, he tries to pull a few of her hairs back behind her ears and she smiles softly at him and he likes seeing her like that, smiling. More especially at him. 

“I’m sorry for going all emotional on you” 

“No, it’s okay.” He shakes his head as he says it. She’s his friend, probably the closest friend he has had in a while that he didn’t annoy to death yet. She seems to understand him extremely well and he feels at peace with her, listening to her is the least he could do when he knows she would do the same for him. When she already did the same for him more than once. “I’m here for you” he adds.

She thanks him again and he lets her grab his hand and pull him to her bed, laying him down next to her. She asks him if he can stay with her for a while longer and he just nods yes. They stay quiet and she closes her eyes after a while, she must feel tired from crying so much and he questions if he should leave after she falls asleep. 

He lets himself stare at her after a moment on debating if it would be awkward to do so. He silently memorizes her face and, inexplicably, he wishes time would stop or just go a little slower so he could study her for a while longer. 

She’s quiet, her breathing seems calm and he thinks she might have fallen asleep already but as soon as he starts moving to leave she opens her eyes. He stops and gravitates closer to her, for no reason other than his body feels like it should, like muscle memory. And isn’t that what they always seem to do? he thinks. Gravitating back to each other, no matter the circumstances or in their case, no matter the reboots. 

“I want to try something” she says slowly after a few more minutes of silence “but I’m scared you will freak out” 

“What is it?” he frowns and her smile appears again. Chidi’s heart gives another painful squeeze when she pushes herself closer to him, so close her head rests snugly under his chin and her entire body is touching his. His arms automatically encloses her completely, his heart is beating fast and loud against his chest and he knows she can hear it. It’s not that unusual for his heart to beat this fast but it’s not common for it to be over something other than self doubt and anxiety. Eleanor can make his brain feel at ease but she makes his heart race, squeeze tight and then expand wide, fast enough to make him breathless. And strangely, it all feels good.

She pulls back until their eyes meet again, bodies still tangled together. She lays her hand on his cheek and kisses him slowly and sweetly. 

Maybe it’s because he has wanted this for a while that he doesn’t question it or hesitates like he normally would, or because, after knowing what he knows about the after life he is hyper aware of death and of the fact that maybe next time he might not be as lucky to find her as he did so many times before. The variables this time around aren’t as consistent. Next time might not have a demon who would bring him back to her (after) life over and over again and it seems foolish to waste time questioning this moment, to overthink and maybe consider that they might be moving too fast. Plus, kissing Eleanor is sweet and addictive, something you can get lost in so all of Chidi’s questions and doubts get lost in a sea of captivating kisses.

And maybe they are not good people and won’t be going to a good place, he thinks later, but the many variables/reboots of their (after) life has lead them to this moment and there’s nothing stopping them from being happy together this time around making a good place for themselves. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!!! if u didn’t: jealous is a disease btch get well soon!!!


End file.
